A gate driver circuit translates a logic signal to a switching signal with a voltage and a current that are suitable for driving a gate of a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) to switch the power MOSFET between an on state and an off state. Gate drivers may be found in a variety of switch-mode power applications. For example, a switch-mode converter system (i.e., a power converter) that provides power to a microprocessor under load conditions that vary with time may use a plurality of gate drivers. More specifically, the power converter can include a high-side power MOSFET (HS-FET) and a low-side power MOSFET (LS-FET) that are switched by gate drivers to alternatively connect a storage element (e.g., an inductor) between an input voltage and a ground. Switching a power MOSFET with a fast switching speed in a heavy-load condition can lead to a voltage overshoot across the power MOSFET that creates a reliability concern.